battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
12g Automatic
The Browning Auto 5 is an American 12-, 16-, or 20-gauge semi-automatic shotgun designed by John Browning in 1898. It was the first successful, mass-produced semi-automatic shotgun ever. It used a 4-round tubular magazine feed system, and can have a maximum capacity of 5 rounds with an extra round in the chamber. It was, and still is, widely used by law enforcement, military and civilian groups. Battlefield 1942 The Shotgun is a weapon introduced in the Secret Weapons of WWII expansion, issued to the SAS Engineer kit. It features low recoil, a moderate rate of fire, short range and high damage. It uses a 6-round magazine with 4 reserve 'magazines'. It is the ultimate close quarters weapon, as it has very high damage in close quarters, as well as poor accuracy, ideal for shorter ranges. It can easily kill in a single shot, though anywhere beyond 10 or so meters, the damage will drop rapidly and will not affect anywhere beyond 20 or so meters. It can usually be matched by a submachine gun, though a skilled player can usually best anything with the shotgun. As the Engineer kit usually uses an unscoped bolt-action rifle, the shotgun can be an interesting change of pace for players, as it will usually force them to stay near tight urban areas, rather than in the open. Gallery BF1942 BROWNING AUTO 5 SHOTGUN.png|The Browning Auto 5 shotgun in Battlefield 1942: Secret Weapons of WWII at Hellendoorn Battlefield 1 |slot = Primary |fire = Semi-Automatic |rof = 257 RPM |ammotype = 12 Gauge Buckshot |magazine = 4 + 1 shells 6 + 1 shells (Extended) |reserve = 35 shells |reload = 0.5s (Pre-Reload Delay) -1s (Per Round) 0.3s (Post-Reload Delay) 5.8s (Factory/Hunter Full Reload) 7.8s (Extended Full Reload) |hud = |damage = 8.4 - 4.2 (x11) Backbored 8.4 (0-14m) 4.2 (21+m) Hunter/Extended 8.4 (0-16m) 4.2 (23+m) |vel = 333 m/s |recoil = Backbored Hunter/Extended |recoil1st = 1 |recoildec = 4.5 (Backbored) 3 (Hunter/Extended) |spreadz = 0 (Static) 0.4 (Moving) |spreaduz = 0.4 (Static) 0.6 (Moving) |spreadinc = 0.15 |spreaddec = 4.5 |drop = 12 m/s |Source = Symthic}} The 12g Automatic is a weapon featured in Battlefield 1 for the Assault kit. Singleplayer 12g Automatic is the standard shotgun of the Imperial German Army. It can be found throughout the War Story Through Mud and Blood. In the War Story Friends In High Places, one German Assault using this weapon can be fought. The shotgun can be also rarely seen in hands of Italian soldiers at the beginning of Avanti Savoia!. The 12g Automatic Extended variant can be picked up from a crate in The Runner. Multiplayer The 12g Automatic is a primary weapon for the Assault kit. Three variants of the 12g Automatic are featured in multiplayer: Backbored, Hunter and Extended. Trivia *In the Battlefield 1 Gameplay Series: Weapons Trailer, at 1:06, a 12g Automatic Backbored was called the Automatic 5 Light Infantry in the kill tag. ** This is odd, as the Light Infantry variant name, as it was used during the Beta, applied to the Storm variant in the final product, which the 12g Automatic lacked. *In Friends In High Places, a German assault who wields Auto 5 is seen using this weapon as a sniper lure. He puts a helmet on the shotgun's barrel, which is later hit. *The image of 12g Automatic in its codex entry has no magazine on it. de:12g Automatik Category:Shotguns Category:Weapons of Battlefield 1942 Category:Shotguns of Battlefield 1